vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hope Mikaelson
|-|Kid= |-|Teen= Summary Hope Mikaelson is the daughter of the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson & the hybrid Hayley Marshall. She is the first and only hybrid of all three supernature beings in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe (witch, werewolf, and vampire). Due to this her potential is unknown. Hope has been stated to contain magic strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations to come. She has already established herself as a powerful character capable of rivalling some of the strongest individuals in the entire show. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Hope Mikaelson Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Female Age: 14/15 Classification: Hybrid (Witch-Werewolf-Vampire) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration, Transformation (After triggering her lycanthropy heritage, Hope is able to partially or fully transform into her werewolf state.), Magic, Illusion Creation, Healing (Hope is able to heal others by having them feed on her blood), Power Bestowal (Can make people vampires, by feeding on a vampires blood and dying in a way that the body can survive, they will be resurrected as a vampire. Hope also being the only pure hybrid like her father Niklaus is capable of creating Hybrids (vampire-werewolves) if the individual was a werewolf when they died and thus would then become a hybrid instead.), Durability Negation (Hope is able to attack internal organs with her magic or telekinesis), Resurrection (When hope dies she will resurrect with her new vampire heritage), Clairvoyance (As a baby she was able to sense a terrible event in the future and used her magic to prevent her mother from going there), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Was able to turn a car both off and then back on, usage of her powers can cause lights to flicker uncontrollably), Resistance to Life Manipulation (Was able to remain conscious during a spell that absorbed life energy while the others being drained were knocked unconscious), Astral Projection, Curse Manipulation (Was able to break the binding spell between the Hollow and Davina), Forcefield Creation (Can use her magic to create boundaries to keep individuals lock in a certain location), Is able to cloak herself and become undetectable allowing her to be immune to things like locator spells, magic sensing, etc.), Corruption (Hope's blood is able to turn humans into vampires & werewolves into hybrids) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Is able to effect Originals and other powerful beings with her magic) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Unknown (Her werewolf abilities makes her far stronger than any girl could be at her age & stronger than normal humans but she isn't as strong as a vampire) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with powers Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Gifted (Hope has shown to be very gifted in the magical and mystic arts. Able to learn and use very powerful spells with little teachings and guidance. She is also able to create new complex spells on her own.) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses (Hope has yet to awaken her full vampire powers and thus is not immortal). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' Hope is able to use this ability to move or influence something. Like other witches she is able to use this to bypass durability by attacking the internal organs. Though because of her young age she isn't quick to do so unless. *'Boundary Spell:' Hope is able to cast boundary spells that can trap someone(s) in a location. If she were to use this in a house and the person were to try to leave the house through open doors, windows, or even through the walls themselves, a force field would keep them bound inside. *'Locator Spell:' Hope can cast a locator spell over an object or on an person, and their location will be revealed to her. The degree of the targets location (the city, the building, etc. depends on the level of the spell). Users have been able to find a "ball park figure" down to the exact location of the intended target. *'Healing:' Hope is very fond and skilled in using healing spells. As a young child she was able to heal a butterfly with ease. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Female Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Protagonists Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Electricity Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Curse Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 9 Category:Hybrids Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Corruption Users